Lyn Zolga
---- '''Lyn Zolga' (リン ゾルガ, Rin Zoruga), ''also known as The Queen Of Swords (剣の女王, ''Ken'nojoō) or The Rune Warrior (ルーン戦士, Rūn senshi), is an independent mage located primarily near The Kingdom of Bosco. She is one of the main characters of Fairy Tail: The Sky Shepherds and a master swordswoman. Lyn is deemed cursed for her use of the Oblivion Blade among other enchanted swords. Appearance Lyn is a young woman with long dark green hair held in a ponytail by a red ribbon. Her face is fairly childlike and round with a pale complexion. She has slanted blue-green eyes that always seem to be shining. Her body is toned and muscular and she has a regular training schedule. She is of average height and has a slim waist. She has a tattoo of three swords on her right collarbone, the symbol of the Oblivion Rune which seals the Oblivion Blade inside of her. Lyn also has a scar above her left eyebrow that Kishan Rai gave to her after their escape from slavery. She is usually seen wearing an unbuttoned black cloak that separates into four parts at her waist, with two sheaths sewn into it. The cloak also has a white fur lined hood. Underneath is a cerulean blue dress with that covers her whole chest and collarbone, it is decorated with red and golden piping. The dress stops at the waist with slits to allow her whole legs to move. Around her waist is a red sash that has been tied around her waist several times. Her boots are a dark brown with red ties securing them to her legs and a white fur trim. Personality Reckless, brave and driven are only a few words that can describe the mindset of Lyn Zolga. She is rash, and rushes into situations without thinking. Her main strategy is called Hack-n’-Slash. The green-haired woman’s recklessness also coincides with her bravery; because of her lack of planning, she has a considerable amount of courage. Due to her childhood encounters with slavers, she has a hatred for them and is dedicated to her cause of ending slavery. Lyn is fiercely protective of her comrades, and will go to great lengths to insure their safety. She has been known to sacrifice her own body to protect to protect that of her comrades. She has a strange tendency to sleep naked and refuses to fix that habit. She claims that it is more comfortable and that she's too hot when wearing clothes. The swordswoman is also a heavy drinker, with a tolerance to alcohol that can rival Cana Alberona. This woman has many social flaws, due to the physical and emotional abuse she endured as a slave. She is extremely self-conscious of herself and often makes jokes, making fun of her appearance. She also is not very good at making friends and easily offends people with her cynical, sarcastic sense of humor. Lyn is a natural leader despite, her social flaws. She leads the in a fair manner and is fairly easy to please. She cares deeply for all of her comrades although her approach may differ to theirs. Money usually does not interest her, although she does enjoy luxuries occasionally. Relationships Kishan Rai Kishan and Lyn met in a slavers camp, doing hard labor in the mountains of Bosco. He was originally more abrasive to her than his brother Ren. When they planned their escape, only Kishan and Lyn survived. Kishan later blamed her for Ren's death and struck her, giving her the scar above her eyebrow. He later became an information broker, selling information to Lyn about the slavers whereabouts. Ren Rai Ren and Lyn became close after ending up in the lacrima mines together. He developed a crush on her over the years they were working together and was pleased when she helped him and Kishan in their escape plan. However, the plan went south when Ren was shot in the spine with an arrow. He sacrificed himself to keep Kishan and Lyn safe. Later he was resurrected and had his actions controlled. Ren was forced to go after Lyn, Kishan, and their new acquaintance Aedion. History Lyn seemed to have a happy childhood. She had a father named Zoran and they were happy living together. Slavers invaded Lyn's village and she was stowed away while the rest of her village was taken. That event spawned her hatred for slavery. In her early teenage years Lyn met a master of Rune Magic, Rowan Whitethorn who taught her the basic principle of creating runes. Lyn then developed her own style of rune etching, and infused it with her swordmanship. Her master also taught her the basics of swordplay although Lyn surpassed him and developed her own techniques. Her sword Zoran, and her daggers Sickness and Health were gifts from him. When Lyn was 18 she was captured and put into Bosco's slave trade. She ended up working in a Lacrima Mine alongside the Rai brothers. She spent time in the mines until she was 22, when she tried to break out with the Rai brothers. Kishan and Lyn escaped but they lost Ren in the process. Later that day Kishan struck her and gave her the scar over her eyebrow. Since then Lyn has been traveling. She taught herself basic Requip and has taken jobs in and around Bosco. She stays close in order to stop slaver raids from happening. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Introduction Arc * |-| Roleplays = * Scorpius Finds A Teacher Magic and Abilities Magic [[Rune Magic|'Rune Magic']]' (経典の魔法 ''Kyōten no Mahō): Jane's style of Rune Magic is based on combining Rune Etching with her swordplay. She has created the Halal Rune and the Rend Rune. * [[Halal Rune|'''Halal Rune]]: 'This rune's purpose is to make wounds un-healable. It is usually etched onto blades so that when the wielder of the weapon strikes flesh, the wound it makes will never heal, unless the victim can use the Heal Rune. * [[Rend Rune|'Rend Rune]]: This rune is used to destroy demons. When the rune marking comes in contact with a demon's flesh or blood it burns the demon's body and evaporates the remains into ash. It can be etched into the air as well as being placed on blades. * [[Heal Rune|'Heal Rune']]: This rune is used to heal minor injuries. It can heal cuts and bruises and counteract the effects of the Halal Rune. * [[Poison Rune|'Poison Rune']]:' This rune can be etched onto bodies of victims as well as blades, which makes it a particularly useful spell for assassins. The Poison Rune effects flesh by turning the area it touches purple, and slowly poisons them until they die. It can be counteracted by the Heal Rune. * [[Water Rune|'Water Rune]]: 'This rune streams water out of it's marking. It can be used on blades to make solid water blades but is also etched onto air or other surfaces to shoot high pressure water out of it at enemies. * [[Fire Rune|'Fire Rune]]: 'This rune is able to be etched on any surface including air. When used it will shoot fire out out of the marking. It can be used on blades to crate solid blades of flame. When tattoed upon someone forcefully you can burn the person alive, but if consent is given to etch it onto someone's flesh, they gain the ability to combust any item that touches the body part with the rune on it. * [[Wind Rune|'Wind Rune]]: ' This rune can be etched onto any surface, and is usually etched in the air to send high-pressure wind at an opponent or as an elevator of sorts. Mages can program the rune so that when pressure is applied to it it shoots whatever is on top of it into the air. Like the Fire and Water Rune's it can be tattooed on ones body and on blades. * [[Shield Rune|'Shield Rune]]: 'This rune is usually etched in the air or on inanimate surfaces. It can resist damage and effectively used as an invisible shield. It will only hold as long as the users wills it to. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]' (テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu): Telekinesis type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. Lyn uses this magic to telepathically control her weapons to strike her enemies from all sides. * '''Three Sword Style: '''Lyn controls one sword telepathically while duel wielding two others. This is useful because she can use the swords in her hands for offense and defense as well as have a third sword hovering around limiting the opponents movements. * '''Rain Of Wraith: '''Lyn telepathically controls two or more blades then hurls them at an opponent usually from an upwards angle. '''Requip: Lyn uses basic requip and is able to summon swords from her pocket dimension as well as clothes other than armor. She claims that armor is too heavy and restricts her movements and has never requipped into it. Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: 'Lyn is incredibly fast. She moves at an average 36mph at full speed. She uses her speed often during combat, making it difficult for opponents to harm or even touch her. This is seen in her ability to fight many opponents at once without being injured. '''Flexibility: '''Lyn has incredibly flexible limbs that allow her to move her body in various ways. She is able to do acrobatics easily as well as avoid strikes and dislocate her own bones. Combat Abilities * '''Grandmaster Swordsman: '''Lyn is a master swordsman who is insanly skilled with a blade. She has studied the art of bladework for over six years. She is able to use many types of blades including katanas, longswords, claymores and daggers. She is a master of ''one to many combat, and is easily able to fight against several opponents at one time. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Lyn is very competent at hand-to-hand fighting. She is able to land quick punches and kicks to effectively incapacitate her opponents. She also is able to find pressure points quickly and easily. Mental Abilities '''Expert Tactician: '''Lyn is an expert at planning. She is capable of thinking up complex stratagies imploying both her opponents weaknesses and strengths as well as her own. It is hard to loose in a battle against her if she has the chance to read her opponents weaknesses. Equipment Weapons * '''Oblivion Blade: '''The Oblivion Blade is a sword deemed to be cursed. It is a solid black blade that is said to be cursed because it dissipates any living thing, it is not in fact a curse but is a ancient rune that as etched on its surface. * '''Zoran: '''Zoran was the first sword Lyn ever got. It is made of an ancient metal unnamed by mankind. She named the blade after her father, there is no special rune or magical property on it, but it has sentimental value and is possibly unbreakable. * '''Ren: '''Ren is long sword named after her supposed dead friend Ren Rai. It is engraved with the Rend Rune and is particularly useful against demons. * '''Sickness and Health: '''Sickness and Health are the two daggers that are strapped to Lyn's legs. Sickness is engraved with the Poison Rune and Health is engraved with a variant of the Heal Rune that can only heal the poison upon the other blade. * '''Dusk and Dawn: Dusk and Dawn are two twin katanas that are engraved with the Halal Rune. One blade is is sheathed on each of her hips. Oblivionblade.jpeg|The Oblivion Blade MC-3056_1.jpg|Dusk and Dawn yhst-91791456840515_2270_29401110.jpeg|Ren swords-elf-warrior-swords-fm-411-c.jpg|Sickness and Health Clothing *'Magical Gloves: '''Her gloves channel magic energy into her fingertips to help her etch runes. She can also store magic energy in the gloves so that she can etch when she is out of magic power. Weaknesses * '''Low Magic Power: '''Lyn has a low level of magical power which is why she relies mainly on her swordplay. She is currently training to increase her magical capacity. * '''Overconfidence: '''Lyn has a tendency to be overconfident in her abilities which lands her in sticky situations easily. Quotes * "I will do to you as you've done to them. You will never live to see the light of day after what you've done." - To a Slaver. Trivia * Lyn prefers sleeping in hammocks as opposed to a bed. * The Telekinetic Spell '''Three Sword Style' is based upon Zoro from One Piece's sword style. Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Swords Of The Night Sky Category:Sky shepherd